You're the World to Me
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: She would have been angry at first but if he had just told her everything and not kept any secrets, he would still be here.  Warnings inside


A/N: So I Was Recently Introduced To REPO! The Genetic Opera And I Fell In Love…Like Hardcore "I Wanna Have It's Babies" Love =] And I Read Some Fics For It And I Noticed That I Am Not The Only Shathan Shipper Here. While I Was Watching I Was Screaming "Kiss Her Already!" xD And This Is My First REPO! Fic So Please Be Nice. As Alwayz Please R&R! ^.^

Summary: A year has passed since that dreadful night…

Warnings: The F-Bomb a few times, Shilo/Nathan [Nothing graphic] Don't like, don't read kthxbai

* * *

"How you'd make out?" Graverobber asked as Shilo walked back to their makeshift home in a back alley. Shilo tossed her messenger bag to him and he opened it up. "Way to go, kiddo"  
"Didn't I tell you not to call me kiddo? I'm not a kid." Shilo said weakly. Extracting Zydrate from dead bodies was hard work. Even though Rotti was dead, street Zydrate was still illegal and so was the way to acquire it.

After her father's death, Shilo turned to Graverobber, the only friend she really knew. He took her under his wing and showed her the ways of the streets. He was reluctant to teach her to extract Zydrate but he really did care for her and if you're a dealer you're less likely to become an addict. That's how he's survived this many years. He patted her on the shoulder and she looked up at him. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears but she always looked like that. She had become street smart and hid her emotions well. When it was just the two of them or if she was alone she would break down and cry. She hid from him at first but once she realized he truly did care for her, she confided in him.

"You ok?" He asked. He took care of her as if she were a little sister. She just nodded. There were too many people around that would see this as a sign of weakness. When she first got on the street, they knew whose daughter she was. But she was stronger than she looked. Without the poison in her body she was able to take down three guys before Graverobber found her and broke the fight up. She must take after her dad when it comes to strength. She walked over to her mattress and lay down. She tucked her knees to her chest and wept.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much..." This is how he would always find her, in a ball and crying for her dad. He didn't lie and tell her things would get better. In reality, he knew things wouldn't. A Largo was still in charge and he knew she had a deep hatred for the Largo's. He worried if she would truly follow her father's footsteps and go after them. He lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She accepted his embrace, it helped to be held. She did truly care for him; he was like a big brother. She wanted to tell him her plan so badly but she knew he wouldn't approve. He was almost as protective as her father was. At the thought of her father a new wave of tears fell from her eyes. She really loved her father. She would have been angry at first but if he had just told her everything and not kept any secrets, he would still be here. She decided right then that tomorrow night she would execute her plan. It was a simple one: Go into GeneCo and take out the remaining Largo family. After that, she would flee the city.

"Shi?" Graverobber asked her quietly. If others saw the way he was acting, they would say he was going soft. But this girl was in trouble and he would do anything to help and protect her; Even if it meant helping her go after the Largo's.

"Hm?" she responded softly.

"You're going to take them out, aren't you?" It sounded like a question but it was more of a statement. She went ridged. He knew? She sat up and he did the same. She explained her whole plan and how she has secretly been training. He just nodded every few moments.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Graverobber placed both his hands on both her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'm mad that you didn't come to me sooner. I could've helped you. I still can. I'm going with you." She had a look of pure surprise on her face.

"Really?"

"Now don't get me wrong, I would rather not have you go at all. I want you off the street and into a safe home. I promise as soon as we're done, we'll leave this city. Together. I'll keep you safe." Her eyes were moist again but this time it was out of seer happiness. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Grave." She spoke softly to him. They laid back down, her in his arms. They needed their rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Being the personal dealer of GeneCo's owner had its perks. Graverobber was able to come and go as he pleased. Well, as long as he had some Zydrate with him. If Amber knew he had been harboring Shilo this whole time, he'd be dead. They waited for nightfall and made their way to GeneCo. Graverobber put in the manual override code and they were able to get in without a problem. They silently worked up to the top of the building, taking care if the guards along the way. Once at the top they reached the office of Ms. Amber Sweet. It looked the same as it did when it was her father's, except it was more modern. Amber sat behind the desk, Luigi sat in an armchair off to the side and Pavi had two girls with him on the loveseat.

"My my my. And here we had hoped you were dead. What's it been, a year?" Amber said with a big smile on her face. Shilo just stood her ground. "And Graverobber? You're the one who has been hiding her? Well bravo, well done." Amber did a mock clap.

"I fucking hate this. Can I just kill the bitch now?" Luigi raged, standing up.

"Down brother." Amber said and he did as he was told. Shilo gripped the knives she had in her hands.

"I'm not all too bad. I'm willing to cut you a deal. You know a lot of people on the street. People that owe us organs. If you help us turn them in then I shall let you live. You don't have to repossess them but just help us find them and get them alone." Amber said with a fake smile.

"Fuck you." Shilo lunged for Luigi while Graverobber took care of Pavi. Shilo was skilled with the knife, just as her father had been. Within seconds only Amber was left and she was on her knees in front of Shilo.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Amber true colors were showing. "If you let me live, I'll tell you about your father."

"M-My father? What do you mean?" Shilo asked.

"Shilo, don't listen to her. She's just trying to get into your head." Graverobber warned. Shilo raised the knife.

"Monitors, on!" Amber exclaimed. The monitors flicked on and both Shilo and Graverobber looked at them. On the screen showed Nathan lying on what seemed to be Shilo's old bed. Shilo could hear quiet, soft sobs coming from the screen. Was her dad...alive?

"Dad?" Shilo whispered.

"See! He's perfectly fine and alive. Now please, let me go. Spare me, you're not like him. Show me compassion." Shilo looked at Amber as if she had three heads.

"I'm not like him? I'm exactly like him. I'd do anything to protect my family. There will be no compassion for you. I don't show compassion for whores." At her last sentence, Shilo brought the knife down and slit Amber's throat. Amber tried to scream but nothing came out. She was dead within seconds. After a few silent seconds passed Graverobber placed a gentle hand on Shilo's shoulder, which caused her to flinch.

"Come on, Shi. We're done here." They walked out of the building with no problem. Graverobber was walking ahead of Shilo slightly. She seemed to have a lot on her mind. Before she knew it they were standing outside of her old house.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Don't you want to see if what Amber said was true?" He asked. Normally Shilo would've said yes in a heartbeat. But what if what Amber said was just a ruse to spare her life? That footage could've been old or doctored to look like Nathan. Shilo stared at her feet and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"What if..." She trailed off

"You'll never know until you go in there."

"But if it was a lie...I don't think I can lose him again."

"Well, I'll be back at our place packing what few things we have. Meet me there when you're done here. Even if you just take a walk down memory lane." And with that Graverobber was gone. Shilo stood outside the gate for a moment, weighing her options. Without even realizing it, she walked up the stairs and opened the front door. The house was the exact same way it was the last time she was there. She looked around and touched things gingerly, afraid they would break. She quietly walked up the stairs, unsure why. She looked into every room. She reached the hall that was covered in Marni's pictures. The pictures were gone. She gave a puzzled look but continued her journey. She reached the last door at the end of the hall, her old room. She placed her hand on the knob and paused. Should she open the door? She took a deep breath and opened the door. She stood in the doorway and took in the sight of her old life and it made her tear up. Everything was just as she left it; even a few clothes cluttered the floor. What really made her tear up though was Nathan lying on her bed, cuddling with one of her pillows, fast asleep. It took everything in her being not to run over to him. Instead she walked over to her bed quickly and sat down softly next to the Nathan. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Daddy?" She asked quietly. Nathan began to stir a little then opened his eyes slowly. Once he locked eyes with Shilo he quickly sat up. He placed a warm hand on her cheek, as if to see if she was real.

"Shi? Is that really you?" Shilo nodded and he pulled her close to him. They held each other for what seemed like hours. Tears fell from both of their eyes. Shilo pulled away from Nathan and he took in her sight. She looked exactly the same except her hair was real and shoulder length with some blue and purple highlights in it and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Daddy I...I thought you were dead."

"And I thought you were dead." Shilo gave him a confused look.

"But I held you as you died."

"After you left the opera house a fellow Repoman took me back to GeneCo. They gave me the new organs I need and I woke up in a hospital bed a week later. I went to look for you but Amber...showed me your grave."

"My grave?"

"In our family tomb. She told me you overdosed on Zydrate. I looked all over for you but when I didn't find you I believed her. Where have you been? How come you didn't come home?"

"I wouldn't have been able to be here by myself, without you. So I've been living on the street with Graverobber."

"Graverobber? Oh god you didn't -?"

"I help him collect. I don't sell it or take it. You brought me up better than that." She said with a small smile. He smiled back at her.

"Yes I did." He then grimaced. "I'm so sorry for everything. Even after I thought you were dead I still continued to be a Repoman. I need to pay my debt to Amber. And I still do." Shilo shook her head. She told her dad about her plan, what Amber told her, and that she was leaving the city for good. Nathan grimaced when she told him she had killed people but then smiled slightly. His little girl was just like him.

"...Graverobber left me here to reminisce while he packed and here we are." Shilo ended with a smile.

"Are you and, uh, Graverobber...together?"

"No daddy. You're the only man I could ever love." She smiled sweetly at him. He looked into her eyes to see if she really meant what she said. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and she nuzzled into his touch.

"Do you really mean that?" he questioned her. He didn't want to act in his feelings and chase her away if she didn't want it. She nodded. He tilted his head slightly and leaned in close to her face and breathed in her scent. She still smelled sweet, even though she had been living on the street. She closed her eyes and their lips met. The kiss was nothing but pure passion. There was no guilt felt, nothing telling them it was wrong. In fact, it felt right. They pulled apart only to catch their breath.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Precious." Shilo stood up and held out her hand to Nathan. She helped him up.

"You need to pack now. We should get going before they find the mess I left at GeneCo." Nathan nodded and hurried off to go pack. Shilo grabbed a few things from her room that she wanted to get. When Nathan was ready they headed off to Shilo and Graverobber's makeshift home to meet up with Graverobber and to start their new life.  
~

A/N: Okayz, Like I Said This Was My First REPO! Fic So It May Suck A Little And I Know Some Characters May Be A Little OOC But I Couldn't Help Myself. As I Was Watching The Movie I Was Screaming _"Just tell her you love her and kiss her!"_ :D Please Review So I Know What You Guys Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
